


Over Your Heart

by candlesneedflame



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlesneedflame/pseuds/candlesneedflame
Summary: Bucky and Steve and their dog tags throughout the years.





	Over Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairylightsinoctober](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairylightsinoctober/gifts).



> INFINITY WAR SPOILERS GUYS DON'T READ THIS UNLESS YOU WANT SPOILERS
> 
>  
> 
> Written for a friend :) check her out fairylightsinoctober

_1927_

It was one of the many nights that Sarah Rogers was working a night shift at the hospital to help pay for her son’s most recent medical expenses. This time it was the flu. Last time it had been strep throat. The time before just a common cold. Steve was recovering just fine, but Sarah didn’t want him home alone all night, so before work she’d walked hand in hand with her son a few blocks to the Barnes family’s crowded apartment.

 

The second she knocked on the door it was swung open to reveal the bright eyes and adorable gap-toothed smile of Bucky Barnes who seemed to be practically vibrating out of his skin with the excitement of having his friend over for the night. Despite the fact that he’d seen Steve just a few hours ago when he’d stopped by after school to check that Steve had been alright during the 8 hours since Bucky had seen him that morning to check if he’d survived the night, he immediately grabbed his friend’s wrist to drag him inside, rattling off at a mile a minute about lord knows what.

 

Sarah and Winnie gave each other knowing smiles and eye rolls as the boys ran off down the hall to Bucky’s room.

 

“I’ll make sure they don’t cause too much trouble. And that Bucky doesn’t tire Steve out _too much_ ,” Winnie said with a smile from where she was washing the dishes that had piled up from dinner. Even though there never seemed to be enough food, the two children seemed to manage to dirty an inordinate number of dishes.

 

“Thank you,” Sarah responded, watching through Bucky’s open bedroom door how he was eagerly showing Steve what he’d missed in class that day. “I’ll take Bucky the next time you need a break. I’ve got to go now, but I’ll get him in the morning. Thank you again.”

 

“You know you’re family, Sarah. No need to thank me for taking care of a kid I consider to be my own anyway.”

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

 

It was an hour past the time Bucky’s mother had told them to lay down and get some sleep, but Bucky and Steve had stayed up conversing in hushed whispers so as to not alert Winnie to the fact that they hadn’t gone to sleep like they’d been told.

 

“Did you bring yours?” Bucky asked quietly, smiling brightly at Steve in the light being emitted from his father’s old flashlight from the Great War that was with them beneath the tent they’d created from couch cushions and bedclothes.

 

“Of course I did, Buck. I’m only _half_ deaf y’know,” Steve responded, mock exasperation in his voice as he rolled his eyes and returned the smile.

 

Bucky grinned a little wider and ruffled Steve’s thin blond hair before pulling the silver chain off his own neck as Steve did the same. They exchanged the chains, each reading the inscription on the tags.

_George Barnes_

_3 278 193_

_Joseph Rogers_

_4 002 130_

“Now we each have something to remind us of each other,” Bucky whispered, pulling the new chain around his neck as Steve followed suit. “Promise you’ll always keep it with ya, Stevie.”

 

“I promise.”

 

 

_1944_

 

“Jesus Steve it’s cold as fuck—why couldn’t we just stay inside and talk?” Bucky asked, one arm wrapped tightly around himself and the other in Steve’s hold as he was dragged away from the makeshift camp the Commandos had set up in an abandoned farmhouse behind enemy lines though he still had a faint smile on his face. That seemed to be a permanent part of his expression when he was alone with Steve.

 

“Don’t want the men overhearing us,” Steve answered, deciding they were finally far enough away from camp when they were 300 yards away and behind a decaying chicken coop.

                        

“I like the sound of that,” Bucky murmured, smiling at Steve a little wider in the moonlight and running his now free hand along the other’s bicep.

 

He let out a soft grunt as Steve pushed his back up against the old wood of the coop, turning it to a sigh as Steve’s lips moved along his neck, barely ghosting against the skin. After a few minutes of Steve’s incessant teasing, Bucky finally grabbed Steve’s jaw and tilted it up with one hand so that he could meet Steve in a proper kiss. That brought a soft moan out of the blond, his hands working to undo Bucky’s belt as Bucky worked on his. They’d done this enough times to know the exact most efficient way to get things done—so they’d be back before the men even noticed they were missing.

 

They made quick work of each other, Bucky gasping softly with wide eyes, his forehead pressed against Steve’s as he shuddered almost silently. Steve brought his free hand up between where their chests were pressed together, yanking the tags from where the hung under Bucky’s shirt and tugging on them as a little reminder.

 

_Steve Rogers_

_12 202 032_

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> 

 

Steve felt his breath hitch as he tightened his hold on the neck of the bottle, sitting in a bombed out bar in London late at night. The glass shattered in his hand, but he didn’t notice. His whole attention was focused on the smooth metal tags in his other hand.

 

_James Barnes_

_32 557 038_

 

 

_2018_

 

“You sure about this, Buck?” Steve asked softly after dragging Bucky away for a moment of privacy, looking into his eyes. “You don’t have to fight anymore, Buck.”

 

Bucky gave Steve a sad smile and put a hand on his cheek comfortingly, watching the way Steve closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. “I do this time, Steve.”

 

Steve ignored the tight feeling in his throat and took Bucky’s hand once it had been lowered from his face, dropping the worn metal into his palm and closing the man’s fist around them. Bucky knew them by touch and carefully slid them into one of the many pockets on his uniform.

 

“You got yours?” Bucky asked softly as Steve pulled him into a tight hug, replying with a nod.

 

He let Steve hold him tightly for a few minutes before he forced himself to pull back. He cleared his throat and smiled. “C’mon, let’s go save the world. Again.”

 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

 

Bucky was gone— he was gone for real this time. He kept hearing the way Bucky had said his name— so scared and vulnerable and like Steve would have the answer to what was happening to him—

 

Steve had watched him disintegrate before his very eyes. He couldn’t breathe as he stumbled over to the corpse of another friend and collapsed, his hand immediately going to the chain around his neck.

 

_James Barnes_

_32 557 038_

 

 

 


End file.
